Five Nights High
by Astrid748
Summary: Yep, I'm writing it. A high school AU. Wish the fnaf characters luck because I'm making their high school life as hard as I can on them!
1. Chapter 1

**I have found few high school/grammar school (I'm British) fanfictions that I have gotten a case of narrators hook. I really don't know how to explain it. Maybe I'm over-analysing it. Yeah, no, I'm bored.**

 **This story will have little plot. Basically, the fnaf characters are human and going to high/middle school, depending on age. But there will be three separate stories, the originals, the toys, and the night guards. Six characters in each, kinda.**

 **Don't ask how school and fnaf world are connected. I guess the new designs look younger than the original designs? Forgive me if I get the ages wrong, as I said before, I'm British but I don't want to do a grammar school story. However, I will be using British terminology, if it's not the same… oh well. We'll see what happens. Enjoy!**

 **I will most likely use Pole-Bear's designs for this. They will only be wearing their aprons in the pizzeria, by the way. I** _ **know**_ **that Pole-Bear has their own ages for the designs, but then the characters wouldn't even be going to high school. So just pretend that their ages are scholarly correct.**

 **Designs belong to Pole-Bear, Fnaf belongs to Scott, and all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

The bear yelped as he tumbled to the ground for the umpteenth time that day, along with two other students. He stood up, gathering his belongings, simply ignoring what had happened. That's just what the students did. If you tried to say anything, you got shot a glare. You ignored the other students, and they ignored you. Freddy looked at his timetable (I guess that's what they have in America, I really don't know…) and sighed. Games was up next. Brilliant.

The start of the day was pretty normal, Golden waking Freddy up fifteen minutes early in case he fell asleep again, eating dry cornflakes, running to get the bus. The usual, as it had been since middle school. Homeroom was the start of the madness.

Freddy had sat in the only seat left, next to a bunny with lavender ears and violet hair, with ruby-magenta red eyes.

"So, you have any relatives here?" the bunny asked. "I'm Bonnie, by the way."

"I'm Freddy, and my older brother Golden," replied Freddy warily. Bonnie's face changed to one of recognition. "Oh, he's in the same class as my cousin Spring. He's come over to our house a few times."

"He's never mentioned you to me." Freddy stated, not really wanting to talk to anyone, especially the over-excitable bunny who coincidently knew his brother.

"Hmm? Oh, I've never talked to him. He's an enigma, as Spring put it." Luckily the bell went, signalling the first period. Unfortunately, Bonnie was in the same class, and dragged Freddy over to a table despite his protests. Looking at the other one person sitting there, a yellow chicken. She took a look up at Freddy before breaking into a grin.

"Hi!" she chirped too happily.

"Hi," replied the already tired brown bear dully.

"Hey, Freddy!?" Said bear spun around to find the person who spoke, finding it to be Toy Bonnie, or just 'Bon'.

"Aren't you in Teddy's class?" the chocolate bear replied.

"Yeah, but I was just making sure Bonnie was in the right class."

"I don't remember telling you, you're younger than me, and you should be in your own class!"

"Oh, I'm only passing. See you, Bonnie, see you Freddy!" The blue bunny continued on her way, disappearing around a corner. Bonnie turned to Freddy.

"You know my brother?"

"Teddy."

Freddy was introduced to Chica, as the chicken was called, and they went through the day well enough, excluding perhaps Games. Lunchtime was when the madness became more so. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stood at the wall of the cafeteria, not sure where to go or who to approach. Freddy noticed that there were eight chairs at each table, even though students were simply pulling chairs away from other tables, making it harder to count.

"Mmm… I don't know anyone else here, and I'm **not** sitting next to my brother," stated the purple bunny, making Freddy realise that he was in exactly the same position.

"But, there **is** my cousin," Bonnie finished, spying a certain golden rabbit sitting alone about six tables down. "He's not with anyone. I wonder why. Come on." Bonnie grabbed Freddy and Chica's wrists before dragging them over to Bonnie's cousin. The chocolate bear wondered if he was the same cousin Bonnie had mentioned earlier, 'Spring'."

"Hey Bonnie," the golden rabbit greeted, with an English accent.

"Hey Spring!"

Oh. Bonnie sat on one side of Spring, while Chica sat in front of Bonnie. Freddy was about to sit on the golden rabbit's other side when, without looking up, he suddenly said, "Golden's seat." Freddy looked up to see his older brother coming over, before Spring pretty much pushed him into the seat in front of him.

"So," the golden rabbit started. "You're in Bonnie's class?" He waited for an affirmative nod from the brown bear. Spring looked up.

"Ahoy, me matey." A red fox sat down next to Freddy.

"Don'" the red fox said, putting his head in his arms.

"Aww, is captain Foxy feelin' a bit down?" Spring asked, still using his pirate accent.

"Ya still soun' English when ya do tha'," Foxy said. Spring frowned.

"I know you don't like it when I play against you in Games, but you don't need to insult me for it."

"Yer impossible ta bea'!"

"I didn't choose the teams!"

"Can both of you shut up?" Both rabbit and fox turned to find Golden sitting next to Spring. The golden rabbit immediately hugged Golden.

"Goldie-e-e!"

"You're as excitable as Teddy. More so." the golden bear added when Spring began talking almost nonsense about his day to him.

"So, Trisha was like, you don't have to, and I was like, but I **want to** , ya know? Anyway, I wa-"

"Spring, I _know._ I was there," Golden shushed the golden rabbit, before finally noticing Freddy.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey," was the reply from the chocolate bear. Spring pushed Bonnie off his chair, before sliding his tray over to one of the empty seats at the other end of the table, before jumping up and pulling another golden rabbit down. She seemed to be more yellow-gold, like Golden, rather than Spring's greeny-gold.

"Hey, Sunshine!" said Spring.

" _Sunny,"_ replied the female golden rabbit, in an English accent like Spring's.

"Whatever," Spring rolled his eyes, before turning to Freddy first. "Sis, this is Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie."

"I know Bonnie!"

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Why are siblings so annoying?"

"I know how you feel," replied Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all at the same time. The three Goldies stared for a second before bursting into laughter.

"So," started Chica. "We have one seat left."

"And no one to fill it with," Spring sighed. "Plush…?"

"We aren't sneaking him out of middle school again," Sunny said. "We all know how that ended."

"Mari?"

"She's sitting with the Toys."

"…"

"No."

"I haven't said anyone yet!"

"No."

"Arrgh!" Spring finally growled. "But there's an empty seat! How can you just leave an empty seat empty?"

"If we filled an empty seat, it wouldn't be empty anymore."

"That's… that was my…" Spring stuttered, before scoffing and resting his head on his hand.

"We have English next," Golden suddenly said. He nodded a spoon towards Freddy. "You?"

"Chemistry…" Freddy said, rather interested in finding out more about Spring and Sunny.

"Don't blow anything up," Spring smoothly said, earning himself a punch from his sister.

"So… is Sunny older or…?" Freddy awkwardly trailed off. Spring acted younger than Sunny.

"We're twins," Sunny assured him. "Even though Spring might come off as younger than me." It was as if she had guessed Freddy's thoughts. Perhaps she had. Sunny got her own light punch from Spring.

"I'm older than you by fifteen minutes," Spring argued. "And could beat you in a race any day."

As the twins argued, Freddy's brother chatted with Foxy and half-heartedly tried to cheer him up, seemingly attempting to make him feel worse, and Bonnie and Chica began copying off each other's homeworks, Freddy smiled to himself.

 _I'm gonna like this school,_ Freddy thought.

* * *

 **I'm uploading this literally because I want another story to work on. Please review and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah ha, finally the second chapter to this story is here! Gosh, I have little inspiration for this story yet so much at the same time… oh well!**

 **Scott = Phone Guy**

 **Nathan = Purple Guy**

 **Human designs (descriptions and visuals) belong to Pole-bear and Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nathan was silent as he looked up from his application form. He wasn't impressed, nor was he unimpressed. It was just another school, which did the same boring things. He had transferred so many times, and hadn't been expelled once. He knew how this worked. You go in, say hello, pretend that there's one person you like more than everyone else, and then go again. There really was no point in making any friends, he'd only miss them, and that would only ever hold him back.

"I wonder who the lucky one's gonna be this school," Nathan muttered, before walking into the school.

The first stop was the principle's office. Nathan, when he entered, took a seat in front of the Principle, whom he had heard was called Marionette.

"Welcome, Nathan," Principle Marionette said, looking at Nathan through her neat bangs, almost as if inspecting him.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Nathan said slowly, shaking hands with her.

"I am Principle Marionette," the principle said. "It's unusual to have a pure human here, I must say."

"Is it?" Nathan asked flatly. Principle Marionette stood up, and called a student to get some other students. She then turned to Nathan.

"I have heard a lot about you, Mr. Jordans," Principle Marionette said, beginning to walk around her office. "And I expect a lot from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Principle Marionette," Nathan said. The way Principle Marionette spoke was stern, controlling and firm, yet almost…musical. As if she sang instead of talked. The student came back in, four other students following and lining up against the wall.

"Mr. jordans, these are a few of your classmates," Principle Marionette said, gesturing to each one as she introduced them. "Fritz Smith, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Mike Schmidt and Scott Green."

"Nice to meet you," Fritz said.

"I look forward to getting to know you," Jeremy greeted.

"This is so exciting, I love new students~!" Mike said happily, clapping his hands together a little. Scott said nothing, instead nodding his head to Nathan, who showed no emotion. More people to avoid missing. The five boys made their way out of the office, thinking about the rest of the day.

* * *

"What do we have now?" asked Mike as he and the other guards walked down the hall, or in Mike's case, bounced.

"Games," Jeremy sighed. "You're literally in your games kit and you're asking me. Are you getting a laugh from this?" Mike let out possibly his fifteenth 'whoop'.

"Games with the toys," Scott suddenly said. All four of the others stopped. Scott calmly walked forward about a metre before noticing. He turned around. "What? Something wrong?"

"You didn't tell us we had games with the toys!" Fritz moaned. "You never tell us things until the last second…"

"Force of habit," Scott shrugged, and walked on.

"Why are we having games with the year below us?" Mike asked.

"We're learning a sport with them, next year they'll be learning it on their own. Every other year, the class below us goes to games with us. Quick, think of your best sports."

"Probably track!" Mike said.

"Tennis," Jeremy said next.

"I like swimming," Fritz answered.

"Basketball," Scott replied to his own question. All four looked at Nathan, who hadn't said anything, expectantly.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"What's your favourite sport?" Fritz asked. Nathan shrugged.

"Ice-skating, I guess. Skating in general."

"I wish I could skate," Jeremy sighed. "I think they just finished the new rink here. Where'd you learn?"

"Why do you care? I'm not staying here long," Nathan said roughly, urging Mike to find shelter in Jeremy.

"I've heard about your apparent liking to moving schools a lot," Scott said suddenly. Nathan 'humph'ed, looking away.

"Is it perhaps because you believe that having friends will tie you down?" Nathan stopped.

"Yeah," Nathan said calmly. "Yeah, that's the reason."

"Why do you think Principle Marionette asked us to guide you on your first day?" Scott asked, and the four others formed a neat hemisphere around Nathan.

"We all study hard, for our own subjects in which we specialise in," Fritz pointed out.

"General languages!" Mike put his two pennies in.

"ICT," Fritz said.

"Mathematics," Jeremy said languidly.

"And science," Scott said, finishing off his little speech. "Shall we continue?"

The boys went out to the field, where they were met by not only their usual coach, but another person as well. A few minibuses were sitting next to them.

"Alright boys," Coach said. "All we have to do is wait for the '9th graders' and we'll be ready to get moving."

"What are we doing Coach?" Mike asked. The coach was quiet for a moment before a smirk crossed his face.

"Who here can skate?" he asked. Immediately the boys all looked at Nathan, who had blushed a little, urging everyone else to look at Nathan in confusion. The coach guessed what it meant, after all, he had been working at the school for 8 odd years, what else had he to learn?

"Ah," he said. "Our transfer here. Great. Anyone else?" The whole class shuffled nervously, and Coach raised his eyebrows in confusion. Last year, nearly all of the class was able to skate. A sudden shout from across the field distracted everyone, for which Nathan was _very_ grateful.

"Sorry sir!" Bon shouted as he and the rest of his class jogged up to him. "We were kept back by traffic in the halls."

"What happened?"

"There was a mix-up of classrooms or something," Teddy gasped between breaths.

"Right then," Coach said. "Everyone into the minibuses, half and half. Then we'll decide on partners!"

* * *

The older students, standing beside their younger student partners, eventually stood nervously at the entrance of the ice rink. Nathan, who was paired up with Bon, rolled his eyes and pulled Bon to the other entrance.

"What are you doing?" Bon asked as Nathan put one skate on the rink, slipping a little, but soon finding a grip, with help from the trusty wall.

"Doing what we came here to do," Nathan said, as he began to skate in a clockwise circle. Soon Mike whooped, and pulled Teddy, his partner, onto the rink as well.

"Mike," Teddy sighed as Mike immediately keeled over backwards. "Mike."

Soon everyone else was skating, some slowly, and some were getting used to it, beginning to go in confident circles around the rink. Nathan stood outside the rink, just watching. He didn't notice when Bon came and stood next to him.

"Hey," Bon said. "You're really great at skating, you know."

"Thanks," Nathan said, once again rather flatly.

"Why do you always transfer?" Bon asked, though it was more out of wanting to compare. Perhaps he could convince his parents to let him go to Garden Prep. "Have you been to Garden Prep?"

"Yeah," Nathan said. "I got a scholarship."

"Did you like it?"

"As much as I liked any school," Nathan eventually replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you like this school?"

Nathan hesitated. Before he could think up an answer, Mike came skating up to them.

"We're done for today," Mike gasped. He began pulling Nathan to the benches to get the skates off.

"You were really good today, Nate," Mike sighed, as they watched everyone else talk, laugh, or whatever. "Can I call you that?"

"Sure," Nathan said.

"So, where are you planning to go next?" Mike asked.

"I don't move that quickly," Nathan said, smirking. He only had to look around to know what he wanted to do. "I think I'll stay here."

"Really?" Mike asked happily. Nathan cast him a sideways glance.

"Sure," Nathan grinned. "I've already been to every other school I can go to. And besides, I like this school."


End file.
